


Под звериными шкурами

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hermaphrodites, Multi, Smoking, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: Здесь нет Парижа и Бражника-злодея, а есть Безымянный Мегаполис и различные люди, которые по каким-то причинам получили от квами волшебные талисманы.





	1. "Дымный спрут" (Белый Медведь, Геккон, О-Стар)

**Author's Note:**

> КАНОННЫЕ ПЕРСОНАЖИ ОТСУТСТВУЮТ.
> 
> Кратко: существует очень много квами, и есть Безымянный Мегаполис, большой город, в котором некоторые люди научились ловить квами и делать из них эликсир. Принимая эликсир, люди становятся Зараженными - волшебными злодеями, стремящимися к какой-то цели. Чтобы спасти собратьев, квами выбирают для своих талисманов носителей, преимущественно из молодых людей.  
> Описание AU:  
> здесь - https://vk.com/wall-175946867_324  
> и здесь - https://vk.com/wall-175946867_1341  
> квами - https://vk.com/wall-175946867_1452  
> Гадюка и Вол - https://vk.com/wall-175946867_1328  
> Гадюка, Птица и Горностай - https://vk.com/wall-175946867_1389

Они называли свою команду крутым словом «Игроки», но, по сути, являлись горсткой ряженых под зверей аниматоров с некоторыми суперспособностями. Два с половиной человека, получивших силы бороться со злом в городе, и, главное, в самих себе…  
— «С половиной»? Ну спасибо, что не считаете меня за полноценную боевую единицу.  
— Вполне справедливо же, — возразил Геккон, пожав красивыми, обтянутыми серебристым спандексом плечами. — Ты слишком увалень, толстый, и вообще…  
— Гекки, прекращай, — попросила О-Стар, чей водонепроницаемый костюм с перепонками и микроаквалангом на крыше дряхлого госпиталя смотрелся так же уместно, как Солнце в ночном стрип-клубе. Горячо и тупо. — Не лезь к мальчишке.  
— Ему там сколько лет-то, восемь?  
— Мне десять.  
— Яиц под нос тебе повесят…  
— Ему десять, — подтвердила двадцатишестилетняя женщина-супергероиня-бухгалтер-и-без-пяти-минут-жена-среднего-бизнесмена. — А тебе восемнадцать. Ты должен ему добрый пример подавать, а не разводить тупняк.  
— Я слишком хорош для того, чтобы няньчиться с молокососами, — отмахнулся Геккон и прошелся по крыше, рассеяно хлопая в ладоши. Чавкали специальные присоски на пальцах. — К слову о молокососах… Тебе б подошла роль матери, м? ~ Могу помочь с этим~~  
О-Стар только засмеялась, не спеша ни отвечать на грубый беспардонный флирт, ни обрывать его.  
— Самовлюбленный скользкий рептилойд, — со вздохом пробурчал Белый Медведь, пока еще маленький, не воспринимаемый всерьез, и потому называемый сокомандниками Мишуткой, Мишкой, Медведиком, Медвежонком, и даже, о полный отстой, Медвежкой.

Их в этом окраинном городке трое — геккон, морская звезда, и он, белый медве…жонок. Справляются со своими обязанностями кое-как, со скрипом, но все же справляются. Злодеев-Зараженных передают полиции, помогают спасать людей из пожаров, ловят воров и снимают с деревьев котят. Главное — ничего не перепутать.  
Кто-то из обывателей даже всерьез мнит Игроков героями.  
Медвежонок считает, что это все хрень. Дело не только в том, что он ненавидит свой город, где тоскливая школа и через день пьющие родители с ремнем наизготовку, и даже не в том, что вместо наставников и друзей его партнеры по спасению города представляют из себя взрослых шутов с шилами в задницах. Проблема в самом Медвежонке, который сформировался слишком мрачной даже для себя самого личностью. Он хотел стать… белее, что ли, и пушистее. В переносном смысле.  
Но судьба злостно хохотнула и сделала все в буквальном: вот у него волшебный белый костюм с мягким мехом.  
А характер все тот же. Не волшебный.  
И пусть сил у мальчика теперь хватит на то, чтобы перевернуть трехэтажный многоквартирный дом, больше всего на свете ему хочется бросить этим домом сперва в дурных напарников, а потом накрыть им свою могилу.

— Мерзость какая, — Медвежонок отвернулся, чтобы не видеть, как Геккон получает оплеуху за то, что пытался облапать чужую задницу. Низкие темные облака цепляются за заводские трубы, сияют зловещим грязно-рыжим цветом.  
Отец опять выпорет за позднее возвращение домой.

Мысли о том, что, возможно, стоит отказаться от суперсил и вернуться к обычной рутине, мельком проносятся сквозь череп и улетают. Они часто так вот появляются и исчезают, и Медвежонок уже договорился с собой — он прислушается к ним, однажды.  
Но. Ведь остается крохотная, полупрозрачная надежда на то, что всё станет лучше. Что мама бросит пить, папа бросит ремень, О-Стар выйдет замуж и этим отошьет тупые подкаты Геккона, и что сам Медвежонок станет лучше — действительно героем, которому не стыдно дать интервью по центральному каналу, искренне сказав: «Я сумел, и вы сумеете. Все будет хорошо».  
Это не несбыточная мечта, ведь он видел новости из Безымянного Мегаполиса — из столицы! — где такие же дети, как он, делали супергеройское дело. Тоже в светлых костюмах, и один из них был совсем кроха, а второй общался на языке жестов — они смогли!  
Они подарили Медвежонку, Мишутке, Мишке, Белому Медведю надежду.

Заводские трубы коптили небо в одну сторону, ветер дул с другой, но легкий запах выхлопов, щипавший нос, перерос в полноценную вонь гари. Это быстро заметили даже два взрослых дурака, отлепились друг от друга и посерьезнели.  
— Сука, снова пожар, — О-Стар в скрытом отчаянии уперлась кулаками в объемные бедра. — Это все из-за Факира. Его никогда не садят надолго. Чертов губернаторский бастард…  
— А работает уборщиком, забавно, да? — недобро усмехнулся Геккон. — Но денег на Эликсир ему всегда хватает.  
— Он просто сует «закладки», — мало что женщина недолюбливала так, как наркоманию. — Ублюдок.  
Над «спальным» кварталом наливалось огненное зарево и поднимался густой черный дым. Слышались крики и сирены.  
Дымная туча удерживала сферическую форму, распуская по переулкам, улицам, крышам сюрреалистичные вонючие щупальца.  
— Что-то не так, — теперь голос Геккона стал совсем серьезным. Наконец-то. — Факир раньше только жег.  
— Наверно, у него дымный союзник, — О-стар подобралась и вооружилась острым сюрикеном. — Вперед! Медвежонок, не отставай!

Мальчик отстанет. Он совершенно неважный бегун. Но он обязательно успеет к самому-самому значимому моменту.


	2. "Реинкарнация возлюбленных" (Гадюка, Каракал, Птица)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Герои драббла:  
> Гадюка - Локко (ОС: очеловеченный бес Лофт);  
> Каракал - Боунс - (ОС: очеловеченный Константин Саксатов);  
> Птица - ? - (ОС: очеловеченный Владыка ангелов).

Реинкарнация возлюбленных… кем? Считается, что у души должны быть две половинки — почему-то она развалилась, и вот части мечутся по миру, ищут одна вторую. Наверно, это они возлюбленные.  
А кто готов, кто может из раза в раз одни и те же души воплощать в новые тела, даруя возможность встретиться на миг жизни, дабы опять потерять друг друга?  
— Слишком злая шутка для Бога. Или судьбы. Или всех сразу.  
— Не нагоняй пессимизму, эй.  
— Серьезно. Это больше напоминает адское наказание.  
— Тебе-то почем знать, ё-моё. Лучше передай сникерс, — Каракал потянулся изо всех сил, размяв плечи, после чего размурлыкался в полученный шоколадный батончик. Гадюка молча заулыбалась и продолжила болтать ногами над пятидесятиметровой пропастью.  
Сегодня прогульщики зависали на стреле башенного крана. Стройка под ними прозябала в тишине и неподвижности — у застройщика кончились деньги. Пока он клянчил новые, территория со скелетами будущих многоэтажек украшала окраину разрастающегося Безымянного Мегаполиса. Внизу по вечерам тусили сомнительные личности, хулиганы и художники с баллончиками краски, а вверху, по утрам — два яростных школьных прогульщика, по совместительству — супергероя.

У Каракала, в миру прозванного Боунсом, не было желания плесневеть на учебе, поскольку он и без того всю неделю вел себя прилежно — лимит «хорошести» истратился, хотелось оторваться. Мама, конечно же, будет недовольна, когда ей нажалуются из школы: «Ваш сын сбежал в окно второго этажа, повлияйте на мальчика!» Ну и что? Максимум, попросит в следующий раз сбегать через окна первого этажа, чтобы ноги не переломал.  
У Гадюки день начался прозаичнее — не пошла учиться, поскольку вчера после ужина вместо десерта получила фингал от старшего братца. Тональник с синяком, ноющим и опухшим, не справился, зато с ним справился суперкостюм. Маска плотно, будто второй кожей, облегала верхнюю половину лица, охлаждала и унимала пульсирующую боль.  
Что интересно, братец с царапинами от ногтей, раскиданными по рукам и шее, на учебу отправился. Наверно, опять наврет про шибанутую домашнюю кошку.  
Легкий ветерок еле шевелил лихо растопоршенные красные вихры Каракала — погода стояла на диво спокойная для начала мая. Сквозь белесый городской смог припекало солнышко. Здесь, на высоте, можно было бы даже загорать. Только пришлось бы для этого раздеться, а двое подростков имели не столь плотные отношения, чтобы обнажаться. Они даже маски не снимали друг перед другом… не считая того случая, когда длинный хвост змеиного костюма Гадюки порывом ветра забросило в огромные шестеренчатые барабаны Зараженного, превратившегося в паро-механический завод. Все случилось за считанные секунды: Каракал прыгнул навстречу скользящей в стальные зубья напарнице, схватил ее, после чего Гадюке пришлось отменить свою трансформацию — костюм исчез, Каракал совершил второй прыжок, и подростки оказались в безопасности. Каракал не собирался смотреть на истинный облик Змеи, и не стал смотреть, отправился обратно в битву. Дозарядив квами шоколадной конфетой из кармана, Гадюка вернула себе целый-невредимый костюм.

— Кошак, а ты хотел бы познакомиться со мной в реальной жизни? — от неожиданного вопроса Каракал так удивился, что передумал пускать упаковку от сладости по ветру, и примотал к торчащему из железа болту. Дозакрутил пальцами — чтобы аварии не было.  
— Нет, зачем, — добродушно ответил пацан и тут же спохватился: — То есть, я не против тебя, но в этом нет особой нужды, у нас и так нормальные отношения.  
— «Нормальные»? Ну ты и хам.  
— Ну да, мы встречались две недели. Это было прикольно, и…  
— И Вол ржал над нами, как умалишенный, — согласно кивнула Гадюка, устраиваясь на жестких трубах поудобнее. Страх сорваться отсутствовал, ведь хвост надежно запутался в конструкции, подстраховывая.  
— И мы даже не целовались толком, — закончил Кошак. — Нормальные отношения. На-маль-ны-э… Кстати, это ты их расторгла, Змеюшка.  
— Надоело мерзкий бычий гогот слушать, — однако, Змея отвернулась, как если бы ее что-то смущало. 

Их с Каракалом свидания, в действительности, проходили без какой-либо страсти — прогулки за ручку по крышам и заброшкам, совместное поедание вредных для здоровья сладостей и соленостей, обнимашки, а еще усиленное прикрывание друг другу тылов в боях. Всё. Четырнадцатилетний Кошак с его широкими плечами, похабными шуточками и яркими понтами перед встречными девчонками на улицах, наедине с Гадюкой становился заглядывающим в глаза инфантильным восторженным щенком. Детский сад, в самом деле. Кошак вел себя, как младший братишка.  
Но Змее не нужен был брат, у нее уже имелся один — мразь, скотина, сволочь. Ей хотелось отношений на равных, типа по-взрослому, или около того. Как у, действительно, двух равных половин, нашедших друг друга. Чтобы хотя б отсутствовало чувство, будто она сошла с иконы «Notice me, senpai! ♡»  
Потому что это удручало — если ее девчачьей стороной так восхищались, то что будет, когда она покажет свой «другой бок»?  
Гермафродитам всегда жилось нелегко, а тяжелее всего им от общественного мнения. Гадюка, в быту носивший одежду «с чужого плеча», указание мужского пола в документах и имя Локко, знал — кровный брат готов убить его «за уродство» вот уже два года, с тех самых пор, как обоеполый вступил в пубертат и начал отращивать фигуру. Родители, о, эти мягкие набожные люди, пытаются как-то сдерживать дьявола в своем старшеньком, но безрезультатно. Разговоры на него не действуют, а физические наказания запрещены законом.

Локко не верил в дьявола, потому что его брат просто нетерпимый к особенным людям подонок. Меченный бельмом, он готов загрызть любого, кто слабее него, словно бешеный волк, ополоумевший санитар леса. Родителям очень не повезло с потомством на самом деле.  
Локко не верил в Бога, потому что где тот пропадал, пока гермафродиту вручали странное тело, и где пропадает теперь, когда братец атакует это тело щипками, тычками, ударами и иногда даже удушением. Это если забыть о том, сколько дерьма вместо слов льется из его пасти…

— Замерзла? — Локко вздрогнул, из темного омута мыслей возвращаясь в светлый полдень задымленного Мегаполиса. Каракал прижимался сбоку, обнимая за плечи. — Увидел, что дрожишь, вот и решил погреть. Продуло, что ли?  
— Сквознячок налетел, — даже и не ложь почти.  
От рыжего Кошака была в данный момент польза — он очень теплый. «Как живой», — усмехнулась про себя Змея.  
— Улетай, холодный ветер пессимизма… — бормотал напарник, прикрыв глаза и дергая искусственными треугольными ушами. На кончиках ушек трепыхались кисточки. — Опасности вблизи нет. Стройка пустует, а Зараженных пока не слышно.  
— Сочиняют планы терактов, полагаю, — пожала плечами Гадюка, прислоняясь к чужому телу. — Как тот ублюдок, меняющий вид.  
— Ох, не напоминай, ненавижу его… — Каракал сразу понял, что речь об одном из самых ловких врагов. Даже квами не могли отследить пройдоху, который принимал эликсир раз в пару месяцев, получал всегда одну и ту же способность менять свой облик на облик любого человека, обворовывал банкоматы или кассы, и бесследно исчезал. Вся пятерка супергероев по очереди безуспешно пыталась выследить наглеца, пару раз даже удалось вступить с ним в битву, о чем тоже сохранились крайне постыдные воспоминания.  
— Однажды Вол до него доберется и четвертует…  
— Одна рука будет женская, другая мужская, одна нога норвежская, другая корейская, — оба захихикали, представляя это зрелище. Кошак смеялся над шуткой, а Змея над пониманием, что однажды именно так все и случится.

А потом они доедали мармелад из одной баночки на двоих, толкаясь пальцами, и пели отрывки из современной попсы, взрывавшей чарты.  
Каракал прервал неумелый, но бодрый скрим на полуслове:  
— Смотри, Альбатрос летит! — не вызывал столько радости фургон мороженщика, сколько вызывало появление еще одного супергероя из команды.  
— Не Альбатрос, а альбинос, — хмыкнула Гадюка. Особым развлечением считалось придумывать летучему клички. — Эй, Белая Ворона!  
— Финист Ясный Сокол, лети к нам! — вскочив на ноги и опасно балансируя на жердочке, парень весело замахал руками.  
— Не торопится наш Голубчик…  
— Да вот повернул уже. 

Птица в красивом развороте зашел на посадку и сложил белые крылья за спиной, без труда удерживая равновесие на самом краю стрелы. Обратил спокойный вопросительный взгляд на старших товарищей.  
— Ну… Как там, есть че? — ради очередной шутки открывший было рот Каракал стушевался под этим взрослым взглядом и сказал совсем не то, что задумывал. — Порядок наводить?..  
Поводив пальцем по сенсорной перчатке, Крылатый выдал на дисплей шаблон ответа:  
«Все в норме. Происшествий нет», — после чего дописал очевидное: — «Вы не были в школе».  
— День релакса, — махнул рукой Кошак. — Хочешь яблочную пастилу?  
Птица хотел. Садиться рядом с остальными он все равно не стал, но рулетик из тонкой пастилки взял с заметным удовольствием. Двое расслабились — как бы сильно немой Летун не отличался от них, вкусняшки любил так же, как все.  
— Как прошел твой день? — Гадюка улыбалась новому собеседнику так, как умела только она — неопределенно, одновременно картонно и чувственно. Обычно данная улыбка толковалась каждым индивидуально. Вол видел в ней издевательский вызов, Каракал замечал хитрость и кокетливость, Горностай замечал… чего он только не замечал.  
Но у Птицы на змеиную улыбочку имелся универсальный ответ — непрошибаемо безэмоциональное лицо. Это должно было бесить, но на самом деле интриговало.  
«Нормально», — высветилось на дисплее перчатки.  
Кошак громко загоготал.  
— Да вы сговорились! — возмущенно хлопнула себя по бедрам Змея. — Опять «нормально»! Слово века! Что вы ржете! Щас обоих скину в котлован!

Вместо исполнения угрозы, она взъерошила Каракалу прическу и ушки и собралась что-то такое же сотворить с крылатым, но не успела. Усмехнувшись, тот прыгнул в воздушную пропасть спиной вперед и в падении раскрыл крылья, стремительно исчезая из виду среди настенных рекламных щитов. И как только ни в одного доставочого дрона не врезался!  
— Стриж какой-то, — проворчал Кошак, возвращая вывернутое ухо в нормальный вид.  
— Нет. Он Ангел, — Гадюка так и осталась бы стоять, глядя вслед улетевшему сокоманднику, если бы не странное ощущение теплого трепыхания где-то на сердце. Или на душе?  
Что это за чувство?  
Оно вызвано Птицей?  
Сколько вопросов…

— Так вот, о реинкарнации, — вернувшись на прежнее место, Гадюка подняла тему, которая обсуждалась еще до полудня и перекуса. Успевший уже забыть об этом Каракал удивленно округлил глаза: — Вполне возможно, что где-то рядом могут существовать наши, как бы это назвать, соулмейты.  
— В виде блохи или подорожника, — закатил глаза собеседник. — Я не верю в судьбоносные встречи двух половинок сквозь пространственно-временной континуум. Перерождение — такая мутная хрень, что твоя любовь может стать редькой, или ты сам родишься редькой, или вы будете людьми, но одного пола. Как тогда? 

Гадючья неопределенная улыбочка послужила ему красноречивым ответом.  
Тело Локко уже не казалось таким бессмысленным, наоборот — оно было готово принять долгожданную душевную половину в любом ее воплощении.  
— Ну че? — не выдержал длительного молчания Каракал.  
— Наши отношения были расторжены, потому что ты слишком слаб для меня, — мягко ответил Локко из-под Змеиного костюма. — Мы с тобой друг другу не предназначены. Возможно, твоя возлюбленная половина где-то возродилась в образе светлой и нежной девочки, воздушной, незамутненной и готовой жевать мармелад с мороженым на каждом свидании. Кажется, именно такая тебе нужна, — и, пока Кошак хлопал глазами, Змея добавила: — Но это вовсе не значит, что судьба не могла зло подшутить.


	3. "Вкус дыма" (Вол, Гадюка)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вол - он же Вэл (ОС: очеловеченный бес Велиал)  
> Гадюка - Локко (ОС: очеловеченный бес Лофт)  
> ВАРНИНГ: концентрация братской ненависти + много нецензурной лексики.

Супергероям с обложек комиксов и с ярких стереоэкранов положено быть «хорошими». Определенный свод полунегласных правил о примерном поведении: мирных граждан не обижать, а злодеям, за которых просят, давать второй шанс — такое вот все. Ужасно сентиментальная хрень, из-за которой невинных людей погибло даже больше, чем от простых и ясных злодеяний.  
Гражданским внушают: если есть супергерой, то он существует ради твоей безопасности, жирнозадый обыватель, живи да радуйся, только не забывай голосовать за политиков, лояльно настроенных к костюмированным летающим клоунам!  
Иногда накатывало отвращение пополам с негодованием, и тогда Вэл, скрипя зубами, присоединялся к летающим клоунам, но не за тем, чтобы предотвращать угоны велосипедов или махать рукой в ответку фанатичным маленьким девочкам. Вэл надевал костюм, чтобы показать людям истинное лицо супергеройства. Жестокость.  
Превращаясь из Вэла, недружелюбного, но симпатичного и довольно популярного старшеклассника, в Вола, парень словно бы стряхивал маску обычного подростка. Вол мог творить произвол, уж простите за каламбур, и мало кто из взрослых супергероев признался бы, что в глубине своей головы мечтает действовать так же открыто. На глазах вооруженных полицейских и сотни зевак обезглавливать пойманного Зараженного. Хоронить крупную террористическую банду под руинами здания, не обращая внимания на заложников. Не прогибаться под авторитетные жопы каких-то мутных папиков, которые вдруг решили, что Вол пригодится им в качестве личной дрессированной бойцовой псины, которой можно запугивать неугодных. Ибо Волу неугодны все, и самовлюбленные денежные пидарасы — в первую очередь. На страдания таких он даже готов полюбоваться, если эти твари вдруг угодят в сети сумасбродных Зараженных.  
Лафа Воловой справедливой безнаказанности до противного часто заканчивается слишком быстро, ведь на беспорядки стягиваются другие супергерои.

Как бы прискорбно это не звучало, но у индивидуалиста Вола образовалась команда, которую он тоже недолюбливал, и снисходительно перешагивал в те моменты, когда считал свой план более удачным. Искренне не понимая творящегося в головах детей — часть команды даже не взошла на подростковую ступень! — Вэл лишь спустя время догадался, что малявки его страхуют. Его самого от прямых простых решений, и от него — весь город. Будучи быстрыми и верткими, детишки спасали заложников, махали руками тем самым фанатичным девочкам, минимализировали разрушения и давали интервью настырным журналюгам. То бишь, всячески убирали пингвинов с пути ледокола по кличке Вол.  
И больше всех в этом преуспевала Гадюка, которая, как Вэл долго и с подозрением думал, существовала именно затем, чтобы бесить его своим чрезмерно примерным поведением.  
Если бы он сразу догадался, как до тошноты прав…

Сырой снег хлопьями валил с низкого неба, пачкающегося выхлопными газами Безымянного Мегаполиса. Хотя автотранспорт на горючем был запрещен уже несколько лет, уровень загрязнения воздуха по-прежнему оставался высоким. Иногда в смоге тонули верхушки небоскребов, но именно сегодня видимость крал только снегопад. Дышалось почти что свободно.  
И Вол курил. Пачку сигарет он хранил в тайнике за часами на ратуше, где матушка точно не найдет. Еще в проеме за отодвигающимся кирпичом скрывались бутыль зажигательной смеси, презервативы и отнятое у переулочных торгашей кокаиновое говно, которое Вэл все никак не решался впервые попробовать, но бережно хранил «на случай настроения».  
Покручивая настройку волшебных наушников, парень в синем костюме перебирал частоты полицейских патрулей, пожарных служб, диспетчеров аэропортов, а заодно каналы радио. Интересных песен все не попадалось, настроение медленно опускалось в планку «паршивое», и в довершение ко всему прочему Вол услышал приближающиеся шаги.  
— Свали к херам, — не оборачиваясь посоветовал он, ничуть не усомнившись в личности пришедшего. Мало кто мог явиться на промозглую крышу в метель и на каблуках.  
— Мама будет недовольна тем, что ты подсел на курево, — ответила Гадюка, останавливаясь в нескольких шагах позади. Ветер дергал ее чернющий тряпичный хвост, старательно норовя отлепить от сырых подтаявших снежных пластов.  
Вол промолчал, затягиваясь с отвращением. Он не любил вкус дыма.  
— Раз уж ты вчера наехал на меня, давай обсудим это здесь и сейчас, — Гадюка снова подала голос. — Ртом, а не кулаками, как ты это дома делаешь.  
— Заткни пасть, уродец, — синий супергерой все-таки оглянулся на соратницу. — Понял? Закрой. Свое. Хлебало. Братишка. Ты меня дома бесишь до ебучки, еще здесь на мозги удумал капать?  
— А волшебное слово? — несведущий человек принял бы зубастую улыбку Змеи за насмешку, но Вол, точнее Вэл, знал, что его неправильный брат такой гримасой выражает бессильный страх пополам со злобой.  
— Соси.  
— Ну давай, — неправильный брат тоже набычился, глядя исподлобья. С триумфом, потому что старший на секунду офигел. — Сигу свою давай, говорю, придурок, — и протянул лапу в черной перчаточке.  
С превеликим трудом Вол подавил в себе желание затушить сигарету о протянутую ладонь. Увы, костюм не всегда спасает от травм, и ожог привлек бы внимание родителей больше, чем синяки. Вол передал курево младшему, чтобы посмотреть, как тот станет давиться.  
— Гадость, — братец кашлянул лишь раз, даже выступившие на змеиных глазах слезы утирать не стал. — Зачем ты куришь? Ты же за здоровый образ жизни!  
— Тебя спросить забыл, вундервафля.  
— Умпф… кхе. Ок. Когда ты догадался обо мне? — братец, звавшийся в супергеройском прикиде Гадюкой и щеголявший девчачьим амплуа, настороженно следил за тем, как Вол достает себе новую никотиновую трубочку.  
— Пару месяцев назад у тебя начал ломаться голос, и я просто узнал эти убогие попытки его выровнять, — хмуро усмехнувшись, Вол покосился на оторопевшего Змею. — И еще то, как ты гасился из поля зрения, стоило только случиться какой-нибудь хрени. Это было подозрительно, Локко. Ты недостаточно осторожен для вертячей твари, какой хочешь казаться.  
Задумчиво кивнув, Локко проследил за соскользнувшим с капюшона сугробчиком. Дымный осадок въедался в корень языка, вызывая желание жрать снег, грызть бетон.  
— А я тебя сразу заподозрил, — признался он. — Сам понимаешь, не так уж много одноглазых садистов в округе.  
— Твой глаз тебе на жопу натяну, тогда пополнишь наши ряды, сученыш.  
В пальцах Гадюки остался лишь вонючий бычок, но когда тот попытались воткнуть в снег, легкий сигаретный фильтр унесло ветром. Гадюка досадливо сморщил переносицу — не хотел мусорить.  
— Но самой главной приметой является твой пирсинг в носу, — серьезно сказал тощий обладатель девчачьей фигуры, поворачиваясь к старшему брату. — Он слишком очевиден. Ты его сделал именно для талисмана… Больно было?  
— Тупой вопрос, — хмыкнул Вол. — Подстать задающему.

К сожалению, ничто не могло перебить полученное вчерашним днем знание — его чмошный братец Локко действительно больше полугода морочил ему голову, оставаясь неузнанным. Просто рыжеволосая девочка со слегка пацанскими ухватками и неписклявым голоском. А на самом деле — истинное лицо Локко, как и у Вэла, тоже обнажалось, стоило ему надеть броню. Скользкая притворчивая и многоуровневая сволочь, вот кем он был. Не только хнычущий от синяков слабак в доме, не столько обаятельный хорошист за школьной партой, сколько змей, стремительный, хладнокровно поражающий добычу, и способный заглотить целого… быка.  
— Зачем ты связался с квами? — Вол плохо контролировал пальцы, сжавшиеся на плече дернувшегося в сторону Локко.  
Взгляд темного, налитого кровью глаза требовательно бурил зеленые, немигающие.  
Гадюка медленно выдернул свою руку из захвата.  
— Мой квами нашел меня сам, — тихо сказал он, почти прошипел. — Я согласился с ним работать за то, чтобы иметь возможность быть лучше брата, который меня избивает и ненавидит буквально ни за что.  
Вэл щелчком выбросил недокуренную сигарету и сплюнул с крыши.  
— Ты просто урод, — скучающе заверил он. — Предки могут сколько угодно втирать про посыл божий, но я-то знаю, что они тебя, недодевку, записали в пацаны не ради твоего «стручка», а чтобы ты донашивал мои вещи. Космическая экономия на тряпках, игрушках, ха! Сюсюкались с тобой, как с куклой! Истинный гермафродит, ах какая диковинка-хуевинка!.. Я всегда тебя презирал, — парень склонился над подрагивающим Гадюкой, выдыхая облачка пара и остатки запаха едкого дыма. Язык жгло. — Жалею, что в шесть лет не придушил тебя подушкой. Стоял уже над твоей сраной кроваткой, где ты ныл, когда мама с папой ушли гулять, но в последний момент перессал, — напоследок сделав глубокий вдох, Вэл выпрямился, отвернулся. — И теперь имею честь с удовольствием наблюдать за тем, как тебя пиздят в драках, недочеловек.  
Братца уже откровенно трясло, хотя глаза его оставались сухими. Только зрачки совершенно сузились, превратившись в тонкие вертикальные черточки. На губах застыла, запеклась, карикатурная улыбочка.  
— Могу сказать тебе то же самое.


	4. "Десять тысяч имен" (Каракал, Гадюка, Вол, Птица, Горностай)

Затянутое тонкой зловеще-лиловой пленкой керосинового пузыря небо переливалось, будто жидкая радуга. Дичайше красиво для тех, кто мог видеть цвета, и совершенно безразлично для обладателей черно-белого зрения. Очередной «клиент», к сожалению, оказался именно таким — этот Зараженный до употребления эликсира страдал мощными психическими расстройствами, лишившими его возможности наблюдать краски мира. Вдобавок, длительное лечение сделало и без того неполноценного парня зависимым от препаратов.  
Неудивительно, что волшебный эликсир из квами придал наркоману силы, пропорциональные его безумию и надежде на… что-то? Купол ауры, накинутый радиусом на несколько кварталов, не собирался так просто открывать тайны своего творца.  
«Тише», — одними губами беззвучно велела Гадюка напарнику, с которым буквально зависла на высоте полутора десятков этажей рядом с большим окном. Квартира, в которую герои сейчас заглядывали, сумеречно зияла нежилой пустотой — она пару минут назад лишилась хозяйки. Пожилая женщина иссохла на кухонном полу из-за атаки гигантского парящего шприца, который высосал из нее всю энергию. Сейчас этот цилиндрический гад пропадал где-то в коридоре, шуровал острой иглой в вещах и не спешил покидать укрытие.  
— Мы могли бы ее спасти!.. — возмущенным полушепотом возразил Каракал, держащийся за скользкую ткань с трудом. Растянувшийся на десятки метров хвост Гадюки, на котором оба супергероя и висели в данный момент, своим концом оставался за пределами Купола, в руках мощного Вола.  
— Мы на разведке, — змеиное шипение казалось похожим на шелест небольшой лавины из песка. — Пока что не выяснили, где находится Зараженный, а это значит, что бессмысленно вступать в бой с его прислужниками и демаскировать свое присутствие.  
— Сшибить один сраный шприц… — недовольно начал было парень, но тут из квартиры донесся треск, и Гадюка скоропостижно заткнула напарнику рот рукой.  
Шприц с плещущимся за стеклом сгустком яркого лимонного света неторопливо выбирался через форточку — немного застрял в нем гладкими сытыми боками. Кряхтяще поскрипывая, он преодолел преграду и, не заметив двух шпионов, полетел по своим делам. В сторону востока.  
На переливающемся фоне неба сверкнули еще несколько искр — это другие насосавшиеся шприцы спешили в том же направлении.  
Осторожно выдохнув и отмерев, Змея убрала руку от чужого рта. Каракала немедленно прорвало:  
— Когда чувствую твои пальцы, то вспоминаю хэдкрабов, из «Чужих». Такие же скользкие и холодные, — наглец как будто бы ощущал на себе фантастическую хватку вживую. Гадюка зло прищурилась:  
— Ох, Кошачок. Однажды ты поскользнешься на карнизе и грохнешься с высотки, расколов свою ушастую башку. Все сразу подумают, что это я тебе отомстила, но доказать не смогут, потому что я подговорю Бычару.  
— Ух ты… А я думал, подхватишь шутку и пообещаешь мне яйцо отложить в грудную клетку, — Кошак совсем не обиделся и бесстрашно хмыкнул, раскачиваясь. Вибрации по ткани Змеиного хвостищи достигли конца, и Вол начал поднимать обоих шпионов.

…Заготовленная под снос старая котельная — вот где засел повелитель летающих шприцов, комариными тучами снующих по улицам. Разворачивать поле боя на заброшенной территории было чуточку приятнее, чем в людной: дело упиралось не только в меньшее количество жертв, но и в отсутствие самопровозглашенных папарацци. От последних чаще всего избавлялись с помощью «глушилки» — Птица или Лаки выводили из строя постороннюю электронику в большом радиусе.  
Но конкретно сегодня Птица отсутствовал.  
— Позвони ему еще раз! — раскручивая нунчаки до состояния полупрозрачного «щита», Каракал успевал отражать атаку полудюжины шприцов сразу со всех сторон, но выбраться из окружения не мог. Оставалось только орать так, чтобы сквозь шум драки и расстояние Вол услыхал его.  
Рослый мускулистый парень не подвел:  
— Да я фоном постоянный вызов держу! — мощным ударом ноги герой умудрился отправить останки одного шприца в гущу других, превращая их в облако битого стекла с иголками. — Он не перевоплощается!  
— Чтоб его! — в сердцах отреагировал Каракал, потому что в тот же момент противник достал его под лопаткой острием и пустил кровавые брызги по коричневой «шкуре» костюма. Удачливый шприц в следующий миг оказался уничтожен, а супергерой, осыпанный градом битого стекла, еще более раздражен. — Нас тут заживо сожрут быстрее, чем эти там, в котельной, найдут больного засранца!  
— Лаки оставил мне пару бомб, — расчистив пространство от прислуги Зараженного, Вол пробился к сокоманднику и изгнал остатки шприцов. От мощных и быстрых ударов ногами, руками, да и головой тоже, летающие медицинские инструменты сами старались держаться на расстоянии. Парили стаей в десятке метров от парней, явно ожидая, пока те потеряют бдительность.  
Каракалу далеко было до скорости товарища, и он благодарно посмотрел на супера в синем, отвлекшегося проверить котельную. Здание не изменилось, скрытое под обмоткой из черной цепи — оружие Вола напрочь перекрыло все возможные выходы из котельной.  
— А как он сам без двух гранат? — нахмурился Каракал, вспоминая. — Даже трех, он ведь грохнул одну по пути сюда… У него осталось четыре заряда и одна Супербомба!  
— Беспокоишься о Лаки? — под ехидным взглядом Вола увенчанные кисточками треугольные уши Каракала дернулись сами собой. — Ничерта ему не сделается. Трясся б лучше за свою подружку.  
— Она такая же «моя», как и твоя, — простой ответ. Бесхитросная мина обломила старшему товарищу интерес издеваться над чужими отношениями.  
К тому же, в следующий миг Вол сплюнул наземь и сморщился, выкручивая настройку наушников.  
— Голосовое с неизвестного номера взволнованным голосом квами-голубчика сообщает, что Пернатый Гусь лежит с гриппом.  
— Птичьим? — спросил Каракал и тут же виновато хмыкнул, мол, пардон, ничего против нашего общего другана не имею, но сложно удержаться от хохмы.  
— Явно нечеловеческим. Ну и похер тогда, сами справимся.

Вентиляционные шахты, несомненно, были придуманы специально для Лаки со способностью Горностая — возможностью ввинтиться в любую маломальскую щель. Помимо природной гибкости, усиленной магией, с четырех лет Лаки умел обращаться с такими инструментами, как отвертка и молоток и прочее — спасибо прогрессивной бабушке, которая хотела вырастить из внука настоящего рукастого мужчину! — так что теперь, в семь лет, мальчишка достиг определенных успехов со скоростным устранением препятствий на пути. Он вынимал решетки, выкручивал фильтры, и даже нетяжелые вентиляторы мог устранить без большого шума, не привлекая внимания.  
И все это в тесной темноте трубы, едва позволяющей ползать на четвереньках, во мраке и затхлости закрытого здания. Мальчик четко знал, куда идти, чтобы достигнуть цели — он всегда находил укромные места, где обычно баррикадировались трусливые Зараженные, не желающие сражаться или что-то доказывать. А еще он фактически ощущал присутствие Гадюки на подвальном уровне, соединенном с общегородскими коммуникациями — Змея честно стерегла «черные ходы», дабы исключить возможность побега Зараженного.  
— Внимание всем: он в кладовке рядом с кухонным помещением, — шепотом передал по связи мальчик, выследив пыхтящую опухоль, в которую превратился накачанный чужой энергией наркоман. — Первый этаж, северо-восточный угол.  
— Поднимаюсь, — шорохом отозвалась Змея.  
— Будем через минуту! — Вол еле успел договорить до звука взрыва. Шприцы снаружи здания теряли терпение, отчего пришлось использовать бомбы.  
Слегка улыбнувшись, Горностай почесал в затылке и занялся расшатыванием поржавевшей вентиляционной решетки, чтобы вынуть ее и присоединиться к команде.

***

— Что значит «не могу», Гадюка? — изумленный вопрос поступил только от черноухого любителя поскакать. Молча глазевшие Лаки и Птица просто ждали объяснений, а обладатель синего бычьего костюма и вовсе сидел в стороне на пирсе и проверял свое волшебное оружие на пригодность в качестве дыхательного аппарата. Магия квами все-таки творила чудеса, агрегат работал.  
— Я буду подстраховывать с берега, — бледная Змея кусала губы и отводила тонкие штрихи зрачков, словно провинившаяся.  
— Нужны все силы в воде, — Каракал оставил тон крайнего удивления и перешел к убеждениям. Шагнул ближе, успокаивающе подняв ладони в двуцветных перчатках. — Наш враг на глубине, а вдоль всего побережья плавают мины, прямо как при настоящей войне. Такие шары с шипами, подлючие.  
— Я знаю, как выглядят мины, а вы сейчас теряете время, — помрачневшая Гадюка сложила руки на груди, ясно демонстрируя свою непоколебимую позицию.  
В небе прошумел вертолет полиции. Побережье охранялось от случайных визитеров.  
— Забейте на нее, — подал голос Вол. — Пора.  
— Что значит «забейте», если змея — единственное превосходно плавающее животное в нашем мини-зоопарке?! — возмущенно всплеснул руками Кошак и хлопнул себя по бедрам. — Каракал, бык, горностай и пти… голубь, который не пингвин и не баклан, между прочим! Мы все не пловцы от бога, никто даже секцию такую не посещает, сами же говорили при обсуждении возможностей команды!  
Хмыкнув, Вол оттолкнулся от бетонных блоков и с тихим плеском ушел под воду. Птица тоже сосредоточил свое внимание на предстоящем погружении, и на Змею теперь таращились только особо преданные делу фанаты.  
— Если тебе не через что дышать, то я дам одну из своих бомбочек, — предложил подруге Лаки. Взрывчатка, трансформирующаяся в почти любой подходящий моменту гаджет, имелась у него в количестве семи штук, и при желании щедрый мальчик смог бы снабдить всю команду и еще двоих приблудших.  
— Спасибо, дружок, но я в принципе не смогу вам там помочь, — Гадюка кивнула на слабые волны с неприязнью. — Не умею плавать. Уж простите, но это совсем не мое. Суперсила не поможет, поверьте на слово.  
У Каракала опустились широкие плечи, затянутые коричневым волшебным сукном. Крылатый присвистнул с сочувствующей интонацией.  
— Вот черт… Ладно, будь здесь, свяжемся с тобой, если что, — не теряя больше времени, Каракал нырнул следом за Пернатым. Пискнувший Лаки быстро обнял Гадюку, отскочил и булькнулся за остальными абсолютно бесстрашно.  
Змеюке оставалось судорожно вздохнуть и разжать собственные стиснутые на плечах до скрипа пальцы.

***

«Серьезно?» — наполненный скепсисом печатный вопрос от Птицы отражал ощущения всей команды.  
Очередной нарушитель спокойствия Мегаполиса и прячущейся от людских глаз расы квами проявил себя необычным образом. Супергерои за целый год отстаивания интересов «добра и справедливости» привыкли к тому, что чаще всего Зараженные — это сторонники криминала, то есть натуральные бандиты. Те самые злодеи, как из боевиков, что распоряжаются уймой оружия и творят беспредел. Супергерои сбились в кучку именно затем, чтобы противостоять группировкам Зараженных.  
Так что частные случаи, вроде нынешнего, заставляли чувствовать изумление и подвох.  
Просто вернувшийся из столицы уличный танцор, которого сильно опустили, опозорили в конкурсе на всю страну. Он занял третье место, но с натягом, который публика посчитала за влияние на судей. Сплетничали много: и что подкупил, и что переспал — чего только не говорили. Конкуренты откровенно ухмылялись.  
Дома танцор окончательно дошел до точки кипения и решил отомстить обидчикам с помощью волшебства. Как он раздобыл эликсир из квами — загадка, но, скорее всего, купил на призовые деньги.

Городская площадь для массовых культурных мероприятий превратилась в сияющий неоном танцпол, посреди которого безустанно отжигала великолепная голограмма — харизматичный и крутой, уже непоправимо отравленный магическим пойлом Дэнсер. Над танцполом чернела вечная ночь с темными тяжелыми тучами, а лучи дискотечных ламп прорезали пространство, будто лазеры в перестрелке звездолетов. Гремела музыка.  
Несмотря на зловещее ощущение вражеского присутствия, прибывшие на шум и новостные оповещения супергерои сначала и не хотели вмешиваться, ведь им, по сути подросткам, понравилась атмосфера вечеринки. Но их бездействие прервала полиция, объяснив команде — Дэнсера, к сожалению, необходимо устранить. За убийства, ведь он не просто плясал в свое удовольствие, а телепортировал на клетки танцпола своих обидчиков, бывших конкурсных соперников и даже судий. И если те не могли его перетанцевать в баттле — бесследно растворялись в воздухе, словно призраки.

Да, серьезно. Следовало одолеть данного противника. Вот только достать его не представлялось возможным, ведь любой шаг на мигающие яркими огнями клетки поля приравнял бы супергероев, как некоторых неудачливых полисменов, к участникам смертоносного танцевального сражения.  
Дроны Птицы парили над голограммой, атакуя ее безо всякого успеха. Бомба от Лаки даже не обуглила танцпол. И, так как больше дистанционного оружия не имелось, а Вол обозначил готовность погрести всю площадь в руинах, что наверняка не принесло бы положительного результата, героям ничего не оставалось, кроме как усиленно думать и искать зацепки.  
Первую засек Горностай:  
— Ой, а вы заметили, что у Дэнсера над головой такая странная штука вроде нимба? Мне показалось, будто она становится прозрачнее, когда кто-нибудь из жертв начинает круто танцевать!  
— Что верно, то верно, нимб у него есть, — дальнозорко прищурившись, Каракал досадливо щелкнул языком, ведь очередной несчастный пленник танцпола растворился в пространстве. — А что это нам дает?  
— То, что урод мнит себя святым, — хмыкнул Вол, жевавший веточку сидя на верхушке отключенного фонтана.  
Негромкий присвист Птицы привлек всеобщее внимание. Блондин стукнул пальцем по своим навороченным очкам, жестом призывая внимательно смотреть, после чего выдал на перчатке текст:  
«Нимб означает его невиновность. Когда другие превосходят его навык, нимб бледнеет, потому что он понимает, что в действительности не самый лучш…»  
— Короче, — поморщился Вол, заслужив холодный и недружелюбный взгляд немого парня.   
Но Птица действительно стер запись и выдал новую:  
«Он теряет неуязвимость, когда его превосходят».  
Краткое обмозговывание прочитанного всей командой завершилось осторожным вопросом Змеи:  
— Ты уверен, что он действительно становится уязвимее?  
Кивок, после чего Крылатый сбросил с перчатки в пространство несколько экранов, пестрящих отрывками видео со своих дронов и очков. При замедленном воспроизведении было видно, как голограмма лишалась прозрачности, словно бы делаясь плотнее, когда кто-нибудь из заключенных на танцполе вдруг выдавал классный движ.  
— Он теряет нимб и приобретает материальность, — пробормотала Гадюка, возвращая сокоманднику экран. — С этим уже можно работать.  
— Как? Затанцевать его до смертности? — Вол приблизился, синим плечом отпихнув Змеюку в сторону, словно тепловоз застрявшую на путях легковушку.  
— Именно! — меж конфликтерами бодро вклинился Каракал. — Сделаем так, чтобы чувака можно стало повязать, и сдадим копам! Всего-то нужно танцевать! Это люди не могут долго, но у нас сил втрое больше!  
— Ну шпарь, — старший из команды восторгов не разделял. — Он профессионал, а ты кто, балерун диванный? Исчезнешь, как остальные олухи… Че еще? — он обернулся к стучавшему по его локтю Птице.  
«Возможно, для победы нужна не техника, а невозмутимость. Вот видео с пьяным, который танцевал кое-как, но очень уверенно. Посмотри, из-за него нимб Дэнсера тоже бледнел».  
— Вот! — Каракал прицельно оглянулся на голограмму Зараженного. — Я пошел.  
— Погоди, это плохая идея, — Гадюка перехватила парня за плечи и развернула обратно. Тот почему-то ожидал, что ему сейчас скажут «Ты же не пьяный!» — Твоя техника оставляет желать лучшего. Мы с тобой танцевали, так что я помню. Вдруг уверенности недостаточно, чтобы выжить?  
Каракал нахмурился и хотел что-то возразить, но не успел, потому что во вздрогнувшую Гадюку вцепились белые Горностаевские ручонки.  
— Змейка, не ходи!  
— Но у меня есть навык, — выпустив плечи одного, Гадюка взялась за другого. Лаки смотрел снизу вверх круглыми глазищами. — Я уже рассказывала, что с детства посещаю танцевальный кружок.  
— Я пойду с тобой!  
— Нет, — твердо возразила Змея. — Ты не вступишь на клетки без моего разрешения, а будешь сидеть здесь и ждать указаний. Иначе ты очень меня расстроишь.  
Казалось, будто мальчик сейчас заскулит, но он покорно отошел в безопасное место и плюхнулся на холодный асфальт белыми шортиками.  
Гадюка миновала уверенным шагом уже десяток сияющих квадратов, когда поняла, что ее нагнал упрямый пень с ушами.  
— Кошак, ну ты тварь.  
— Еще спасибо скажешь, — тот совершенно не обиделся, только хмыкнул, потер волшебный браслет и устремил недобрый взгляд на одержимого эликсиром танцора. Змея мысленно начала молиться.  
Они остановились в каких-то двадцати клетках от голограммы, крутящейся на голове в нижнем брейке.  
— Эй, Дэнсер! — громко и уверенно окликнул супергерой, проглотив «мать твою» и более крепкие выражения. Вставшая на ноги голограмма обратила на парочку внимание с крайним возмущением. — Я и моя туса бросаем тебе вызов!

Зараженный лихорадочно сбойнул — он совершенно не ждал самонадеянного нахальства здесь, в своем дискотечном царстве, да еще от кого — от долго мявшихся в сторонке сопляков. И Дэнсер не мог не принять вызова, ведь на него опять смотрели сотни камер — полицейские дроны, запуганные жители соседних домов, просто обязанные отираться вблизи событий работники СМИ. Невозможно, чтобы общественность решила, будто он спасовал перед кучкой ряженых подростков.  
Голограмма увеличилась в размерах вдвое и выдала окно, в котором надпись «ВЫБЕРИТЕ ТРЕК» и список композиций. Черная маска Гадюки сразу же нахмурилась — все названия выглядели незнакомыми. Пришлось довериться напарнику, который уверенно полистал список и ткнул лапой в композицию.  
— Приготовься снимать позор, — ленивый совет Птице от наблюдавшего Вола немного разрядил атмосферу в напряженной «группе поддержки». Блондин покосился в ответ с укором и неприязнью, даже не потратившись на какой-нибудь жест. — Да ладно, смешно же. Против спеца два зеленца, — Вол криво хмыкнул и поиграл бровью. Птица отвернулся от него.

Дальнейшее показало, что Бычий костюм прав — двое на танцполе без согласования начали каждый со своей собственной задумки, неловко столкнулись локтями посреди особо бурного техно-проигрыша и попытались превратить это в «как будто так и запланированный» парный танец. Парный танец, в котором активную позицию «ведущего» пытались держать оба, и в результате нашипели друг на друга.  
Как ни странно, провальное выступление уверенности в обоих не убавило, и это являлось ключом к победе — нимб Дэнсера слегка побледнел.  
— Второй раунд! — не давая передышки, выпалил Каракал, подскакивая к экрану выбора новой песни.  
— У-м-о-л-я-ю, дай мне вести, — змеиным шепотом отозвалось в его треугольных ушах-наушниках. — Слушай меня и смотри на меня, повторяй и подчиняйся.  
— С какой стати? — буркнул помрачневший парень себе под нос. — Нам лишь бы победить, к чему изящество…  
— А поч-щему нет, если мы МОЖЕМ? — возразила Гадюка, покачиваясь в ритм тихого начала новой композиции. — Прошу тебя, Кошачок.   
И Каракал подчинился, позволив чужим рукам в обтягивающих и холодных черных перчатках ввести его в новый танец. Опасения не подтвердились, Змея не собиралась ставить его в «девчачью» роль, а всего лишь контролировала рамки передвижений, тихо подсказывала, когда исполнять какое па и когда полностью копировать ее действия.   
Несмотря на роль почти что передвижного балетного станка или пилона, о чем он старался не думать, парень вошел во вкус. Танцевать было приятно — куда приятнее, на самом деле, чем уклоняться от пуль или быть избитым какой-нибудь очередной безумной сволочью. Мягкое и гибкое тело Змеи в руках добавляло уверенности, хотя казалось бы, куда уж больше.  
А от происходящего лихорадило Зараженного. Его голограмма сбивалась и шла рябью помех, то пропадала, то появлялась снова. Музыка переключилась сама собой с плавного эпического инструментала на модную попсовую песню, но и это не смутило пару героев, они добавили динамичности движениям и засмеялись. Краткий призыв по внутренней связи — и вот на танцпол уже выскочил мальчишка в костюме горностая и присоединился к двоим, замкнув мини-хоровод.  
Дэнсер необратимо набирал массу обычного материального тела молодого мужчины, и когда его плоть достаточно спаялась для того, чтобы не просвечивать, наблюдавший со стороны Птица кратким свистком отдал команду.  
Горе-танцора стремительно оплела ловушка из стянувшихся цепей, устроенная Волом в то время, пока Зараженный и зрители отвлекались на зрелище.  
Танцпол растворился в воздухе, вернув городской площади привычный вид и вечерний рыжий полумрак экономичных фонарей.

***

Бандитская группировка «Ангельский пепел» существовала уже несколько лет и неплохо так скрывалась от закона, кошмаря мелких дельцов. Полтора десятка человек сомнительного качества и дальше бы оставались делом полиции, если бы в один прекрасный момент не решились перейти на эликсир. Сообщество квами от этого забило тревогу, и «Пепел» стал приоритетной целью супергероев.

— В смысле, блин, «он готовится к экзаменам»?! — за прошедший год мало что поменялось, и Каракал по-прежнему оставался самым болтливым из пятерки. Он успевал выяснять важные вопросы прямо на поле боя, пока вместе с Гадюкой прятался за опорной колонной подземной парковки.  
— Эй, я брату не указ, — сморщив переносицу, Хвостатый попытался выглянуть из укрытия с помощью отражения в куске битого стекла лобовухи чьей-то машины, но отдернул руку, когда осколок разлетелся из-за пули. Где-то во тьме прятались сразу два стрелка, прикрывавших временное убежище бандитов. — Мы с квами ему говорим: «Пора ловить бандитов, это важно», а он в ответ: «Сосите жопу, я на золотую медаль иду»!  
— Капец, — Каракал неодобрительно сжал губы, покручивая в руке нунчаки. — Ну и че толку от того, что вы открылись друг другу, если это не приносит пользы? Два брата-акробата…  
— Я бы попросил, Киса, — поморщился Змей, который в это время лихорадочно соображал, использовать суперспособность сейчас, или попытаться убрать стреляющих другими способами, которые еще следовало придумать.

Когда, с пару месяцев назад, Гадюка сообщил сокомандникам, что технически не является абсолютной девушкой, то, к удивлению и облегчению, встретил довольно спокойную реакцию. Даже от Каракала, который возмущался не так долго и громко, как Змея с опасением ожидал. И Лаки от него не отодвинулся, выражая все ту же преданную привязанность, что, если быть честным, осторожно начинало радовать.  
Вот сейчас, кстати, юркого маленького Горностая очень не хватало.  
— Ненавижу ублюдков, наколдовавших бесконечные патроны, — пожаловался парень, огорченно прижавший кошачьи ушки, ведь рокот выстрелов почти оглушил его при попытке метнуть нунчаки в мелькнувшего снайпера. Пули сшибли дубинку на удлиняющейся цепочке, пришлось подтягивать оружие обратно. — Выбора нет, либо ты, либо я…  
— Я, — Гадюка не дал напарнику даже завершить фразу. И без того все понятно. — Ускорение, — тихий шепот и привычный мазок пальцем по волшебному камню на ошейнике.  
Мир остановился и потерял все краски. В черно-белом застывшем пространстве Каракал неподвижно таращился в пустоту с приоткрытым ртом, а крошки бетона, выбитого из колонны пулями, повисли в воздухе. Цвет и движение сейчас принадлежали только Гадюке, и следовало поторопиться, потому что чудесного Ускорения хватало едва ли минуты на три.  
У забаррикадированной машинами двери с парковки в техническое помещение помимо двух скрывшихся за автомобилями стрелков виднелась леска натяжки. Нахмурившись, Змея для начала коснулся автомата в руках одного из бандитов, и оружие обрело цвет. Герой безжалостно выкрутил пушку из чужих пальцев и отбросил прочь. Второй снайпер, увы, сросся со стволами, и обезоружить его было непросто. Отрубать «руки-базуки» — дело неблагодарное, так что подросток поднапрягся и дотолкал замершего на корточках статуей мужчину до лески растяжки, постаравшись устроить так, чтобы преступник в любом случае нитку зацепил. Таймер в ошейнике начал попикивать и мигать, намекая на утекающие секунды, и Гадюка рванул обратно в укрытие за колонной.  
Мир не успел до конца обрести краски, как грохнул взрыв — ловушка сработала прекрасно, и теперь до подростков доносились жуткие вопли. Одного бандита просто разбрызгало по стенам, но вот второй, разоруженный, отделался сильными переломами, и теперь орал, не имея возможности пошевелить тем, что было ногами еще минуту назад.  
— С вами никаких хорроров не нужно, — рассматривавший «раскрашенный» угол Каракал не реагировал на крики, будто и не замечал их.  
— У меня пять минут до перевоплощения, — напомнил второй супергерой. — Мне нужно перезарядиться.

Они засели в автомобиле с раскуроченной дверцей так, чтобы видеть все и выход с парковки в том числе, откуда могли нагрянуть на взрыв всякие служивые, после чего Змея снял трансформацию.  
— Я очень утомился, хочу полежать, — темный квами со змеиным хвостиком плавно опустился на колени своего хозяина-гермафродита. Вздрогнул, увидев спину и затылок сидящего рядом Каракала. — Слишком рискованно раскрываться вот так вот…  
— Не волнуйся. Он не станет подсматривать, — заверил Локко, сползая спиной по сидению и выгибаясь так, чтобы нашарить содержимое кармана на шортах.  
— Совершенно не интересна твоя личность, — подтвердил Кошак, дернув ушами.  
Зашуршал фантик, и Локко подсунул шоколадную конфету вымотанному квами.  
— Ешь, Снэкки.  
— Она мятая и подтаявшая, — существо капризно свернуло хвостик спиралью, кукся и отодвигая от еды мордашку.  
— Впихай ее там в него уже, или я помогу, — недружелюбный совет сбоку внес вклад в мирное решение назревающего конфликта. Квами окинул людей настороженным взглядом и принялся поедать конфетину.  
Любопытно, что полиция все еще не появлялась.  
Едва Гадюка вернул себе форму, как из глубин заваленной машинами темноты выкатился белый комочек.  
— Привет! Прибежал, как только смог!  
— Здорова, Лаки, — Каракал хлопнул самого младшего члена команды по плечу. — Ты вовремя. Мы как раз собрались драть задницы целой шайке. Если они не свалили через черный ход, конечно.  
— Не свалили, я здесь все ходы знаю! — мальчишка оживленно подпрыгивал. — Вол караулит их у запасной двери!  
— А нас даже не предупредил, — прищурившись, Змея хлопнул в ладони и сокрушенно уперся руками в бока. — Ладно, идемте!  
Дальнейшие события ясно показали, что лучше всего с бандитской вооруженной засадой справляется обрушение на них целого здания парковки с помощью бычьей суперсилы «Удар».

***

Он — самый коварный среди злодеев, долго прятался в тени, вынашивая затею, и путь к завоеванию квами спланировал через могилы супергероев. Он — похожий на паутину, затягивающую город аккуратно, постепенно и почти незаметно. Подземные колонии квами не успели среагировать, как оказались изолированы от человеческого мира без возможности призвать на помощь любого, кто рискнет надеть талисман. Летающие крохотные существа увязли в новом враге.  
Он проник в законодательные и управленческие структуры и в считанные дни установил запрет на супергероев, ловко тасуя факты в свою пользу. А заодно прошерстил документацию на всех жителей Мегаполиса, кто хоть как-то где-то числился. Он быстро выявил носителей талисманов, отличавшихся какими-либо яркими признаками, и наслал подчиненных на их жилища.  
Птица, сирота из интерната, благодаря выработанной внимательности и подозрительности засек среди посетителей и волонтеров парочку мужчин, прибывших с дурными намереньями, и сумел удрать с помощью краденного ключа через окно на втором этаже.  
Волу повезло больше, а Гадюке повезло меньше, ибо если старший брат пропадал на учебе в престижном вузе, куда проникнуть намного сложнее, чем в дом сирот, то гермафродит оставался в родительском домике посреди старого частного сектора, заставленного такими же небольшими особнячками. Некоторые из них и полыхнули в прекрасный момент якобы от неполадок с электричеством. Гадюка еле успел выскочить из душевой и из дому, превращаясь на ходу, чтобы не замерзнуть.  
Что до Каракала и Горностая, их непримечательность в реальной жизни сыграла им на руку — они просто мальчики, которых весьма трудно отыскать среди тысяч таких же мальчиков. К тому же, Лаки был слишком юн для того, чтобы получить хотя бы паспорт.

Несколько часов спустя обессиленные подростки собрались в тайном месте, чтобы обсудить произошедшие события. Неиспользуемую каморку на крыше одной из высоток впору было бы называть домом Карлсона — Птица нашел помещение еще год назад и, разумеется, помалкивал об этом, используя комнатку лишь в экстренных случаях.  
Сейчас был как раз такой.  
— Ладно, мы выяснили, что сражаться с паутиной бесполезно, — устало говорил за всех Каракал, сидевший на колченогом стуле задом наперед и мерно покачивавший головой в такт словам. — Подведем итоги дня: ублюдок нас поимел. Летун не может вернуться в приют, а у Змеюки больше нет жилья…  
— И мы даже не можем вас позвать к себе, потому что он способен отследить это, — в звонком голосе Лаки сквозило огорчение.  
— Но мы можем принести что-нибудь, — эта попытка прилепить к ситуации долю оптимизма забавным эхом отразилась в тихой комнатке. — Еду, одеяла, может быть. Змея, тебе что-то надо?  
Очень зря он потревожил напарника, лежащего плашмя на продавленном самодельном топчане у стены. Гадюка стремительно сел, разметав плед, в который кутался.  
— Доколе ты будешь считать меня полным дебилом?— процедил он сквозь зубы, глядя при этом на Кошака так, что более старший и мощный парень спасовал и откровенно пожелал обернуть время вспять да избежать разговора. Ибо для окончательной загубленности хренового дня им не хватало только драки с переполненным холодной яростью Змеем. — К твоему сведенью, я, оставшись в буквальном смысле без штанов, в первую очередь обнес торговый центр. Видишь переполненный блядский рюкзак в углу? А этот сраный теплый плед с неоторванным, мать его, ценником? Да, грабеж! А что, мы же теперь вне закона! — рявкнув последние слова в каракальи уши, Гадюка завалился обратно, укрываясь с головой.  
Воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь гудением трансформатора, под который и была изначально построена будка.  
«Пока вы снова не начали», — Птица вступил в диалог с шаблонной фразы, которой всегда ввинчивался в разногласия, — «скажу, что связался с Волом. Он на учебе, но уже знает о случившемся. Я сообщил, что Гадюка жив, Вол передал это родителям, как и то, что искать Гадюку пока что не надо».  
— И они подчинятся? — удивленно вскинулся Лаки. — Вау! Моя бабушка бы слушать никого не стала, город перевернула ради меня.  
Каракал потрепал младшего супергероя по белым густым волосам.  
Усмехнувшись, Крылатый стал печатать дальше:  
«Наш враг действует на опережение. Он уже настроил против нас часть общества, считайте, что всё целиком. Он знает, где вольные квами, ведь наши не могут с ними связаться».  
— Предлагаю назвать его, хм… — ушастый супергерой осекся, задумавшись.  
— Стратег, — глухо донеслось из-под пледа.  
— Да.  
Птица кивнул и добавил в свой ручной компьютер новый шаблон.  
«Итак, Стратег знает наши силы и возможности, и драться с ним тяжело, хотя бы потому, что он представляет из себя нематериальную субстанцию».  
— Может, мы зря сидим и планируем? — подал голос младший член команды. На него посмотрели, и Лаки поспешил объяснить идею: — Нужна эта, как ее там… Когда наобум всё делают, внезапно.  
— Это называется «импровизация», мой гуттаперчивый друг, — Гадюка устал бездействовать и выпутался из пледа, садясь. — И не у каждого к ней есть талант. Вот, например, наш милый Пернатый товарищ неспособен отмочить что-то из ряда вон выходящее, просто потому что такой у него характер.  
В напряженном гудении воздуха Птица выдержал едкий взгляд Змеи и опустил глаза только для того, чтобы набрать ответ на перчатке:  
«Про тебя можно сказать так же. Ты слишком заморачиваешься над тем, чтобы организовать всё кРаСиВо», — издевательский заборчик шрифта будто бы реальным голосом отозвался в головах собеседников, и Каракал с Горностаем захихикали. Но вот сами спорщики остались хладнокровны, сидя почти вплотную и продолжая сверлить друг друга немигающими взглядами. Когда Птица не выдержал и моргнул, носитель черного скользкого костюма слегка подался вперед, толкнув своим лбом чужой.  
— Верно, есть за мной такой грешок, — тон Змеи можно было бы назвать игривым, если бы не злые нотки плохого дня.  
Отстранившемуся и недовольно потиравшему лоб Летуну было предложено признать поражение.  
— Когда он на тебя начал бычить, ты мог бы вывести его из строя, просто чмокнув, — заявил Каракал.  
«Ты идиот», — это было написано на лице блондина безо всякого волшебно-технического вмешательства.

— Кошак имеет в виду, что важен эффект неожиданности, — а вот Гадюка никакого смущения не демонстрировал, болтал ногой и с приподнявшимся настроением рылся в вытащенном из-за койки пакете с крекерами. Лаки подкатился поближе, рассчитывая на вкусняшку. — Банальнейший пример, когда давишь на стыд или смущение. Но это не на всех работает. Стратег — взрослый и, скорее всего, бесстыдный. Его нужно запутать, вывести из себя…  
И мозговой штурм продолжался бы еще долго, если бы Птица вдруг не вспомнил кое-что, казалось бы, незначительное, но очень важное. Так, что он даже пальцами прищелкнул, прежде чем атаковать сенсорные буквы:  
«Гадюка, однажды ты мне предложил поменяться костюмами. Думаю, сейчас нам надо всем вместе это сделать!»  
И вот теперь Змея смутился, растерянно бегая взглядом по непримечательному интерьеру комнаты в попытке миновать безудержно расплывавшуюся в ухмылке морду Каракала.  
— Нифига себе у вас далеко отношения зашли, — заметил парень, заинтересованно облокотившийся о спинку стула, на котором даже перестал раскачиваться. — А с виду и не скажешь. Хорошо шифруетесь, ребята~  
— Иди к черту, ушастый…  
— Я за идею смены костюмов! — Лаки вовремя встрял посреди возможной зреющей ссоры. Причем, он действительно вклинился меж трех подростков. — Змейка возьмет мой талисман, да ведь, Змейка?  
— Нет! — посерьезневший Каракал не дал Змее и слова сказать. — Ты отдашь талисман Горностая мне. Меня точняк сложно представить гибким!  
— Ладно…  
— Я отдам талисман Каракала… — парень побарабанил пальцами по крепкому бедру в привычном коричневом бархате. — Гадюке. Тяжелые браслеты и нунчаки да на этом тощем типе. Хуже не придумаешь.  
— Спасибо, лапуля, — кивнул тот. Оглянулся на Крылатого, теперь уже безо всяких эмоций. — А тебе придется примерить порочно-черный.

Время текло неумолимо. Сумеречный свет в окошечке совсем померк. Наступил ранний зимний вечер, в котором разрезающие снегопад лучи уличных фонарей бросали блики на блестящие бока патрульных дронов. Квадрокоптерами управляли люди, подчиненные Стратегу.  
На один из таких жужжащих беспилотников неслышно спорхнул из тени небольшой треугольный дрон белого цвета, намертво примагнитился к его спинке, будто рыба-прилипала, и через беспроводную связь вшагнул в общую систему.  
Птица, владелец треугольного дрона, не являлся гениальным хакером, но магия квами, концентрировавшаяся в талисмане с давних времен и сумевшая адаптироваться под современность, выполняла то, чего желал носитель талисмана. А желал он проникнуть в стан врага и выведать местонахождение Стратега. Процессы взлома на дополнительных голографических экранах летели стремительно, так что прочитать их могли бы только сам Птица и быстрый Гадюка. Но Хвостатый не лез под руку, за что ему большая благодарность.  
От системы спустя долгие пару часов герои узнали, что наибольшая концентрация паутины Стратега, даже видимая простым глазом, прячется в сейфе закрытого на ремонт банковского здания.  
«Скорее всего, это его физическое тело».  
В ту же ночь, до рассвета, жители берегового района Мегаполиса имели удовольствие проснуться от грома взрывов. Метнувшись к окнам, сонные люди заметили мелькающие вдали, вокруг речного вокзала, фигурки запрещенных городской властью супергероев, и разгорающийся вблизи здания пожар, который тоже никем не поощрялся. Не один наряд полиции рванул по указанному адресу, однако суперов уже и след простыл — вся отчаянная четверка пробралась в заветный банк. Очень эффектно — некто рыжей стрелой впрыгнул в одно окно, не обращая внимания на крепкие стекла, бросил под ноги охраны ком липкой дряни и выпрыгнул в другое окно, сопровождаемый автоматной очередью и звоном осколков. Всё заняло не больше двух секунд. «Подарок» на полу зашипел и пукнул на все помещение отвратным газом, из-за которого люди попадали в спячку. Газ потерял цвет и рассеялся, а в помещении оказались герои.

«Что-то не так», — хлесткие паутинные щупальца Стратега, защищавшие сейф, встречали отпор там, где, по расчетам, не должны были.   
Когда он окружил сплошной стеной верткого Гадюку, тот не должен был бросаться в лобовую атаку, размахивая сияющей волшебной лентой. Это не его стиль! Обычно Гадюка выскальзывает из ловушек, часто даже в буквальном смысле. Лента вспарывала паутину, как трухлявые нитки!  
Когда Стратег препятствовал приближению снабженного взрывчаткой Горностая к двери сейфа, он так устал отбиваться от бешено скачущего вокруг двойным щитом — телом и вращающимися нунчаками — Каракала, что не сразу заметил ловушку. У Горностая в руках и на поясе висели муляжи гранат, из пенопласта и фольги, кажется…  
А вот настоящая граната на дроне влетела через узкую вентиляцию к самому сейфу, и рванула, сотрясши металлический короб и выгнув стену. Второй дрон со второй гранатой не заставили себя ждать, и как бы Зараженный не пытался сбить летучую опасность, ему не удавалось, потому что трое доведенных до отчаянья подростков защищали взрывчатку так, словно она была их последней надеждой.  
БАБАХ!  
— Он похож на паука! — охнул Горностай совершенно не детским голосом, и Стратег, потрясенный потерей укрытия, окончательно уверился в догадке — поганые костюмеры обменялись побрякушками.  
— Змей, держи его! — скомандовал тот, кто теперь носил шкуру Каракала, и сжал в кулак ладонь под волшебным браслетом: — Касание лапки! — и хлопнул себя ладонью по груди, оставляя светящийся отпечаток большого кошачьего следа. — Оса-ястреб!  
Суперспособность Каракала давала возможность превратить себя или другого человека в любое животное. И если у обычного-Каракала животное получалось реальных размеров, то лже-Каракал каким-то чудом превратился в насекомое габаритами с рабочий стол, и это было ужасно.  
Лже-Змей, сияющими лентами удерживавший брыкавшуюся массу Стратега, попытался что-то показать занятыми руками, и когда на него не обратили внимания, замычал и крикнул. Оса грызла Зараженного.  
Лже-Горностай среагировал на крики товарища и из содрогающихся паутинных пучков вычленил какую-то тонкую трубку.  
— Что это? — громко удивился он, а дойдя по ней, как по струне, до неприметной ниши в стене, заорал: — ОН НА ЭЛИКСИРНОЙ КАПЕЛЬНИЦЕ!  
И тут раздался хлопок, а после взрыв такой силы, что здание банка развалилось на куски вдоль улицы еще на тройку десятков метров, а супергерои вылетели из него в разные стороны, словно ядра из пушки.  
Дело в том, что кто-то из охранников, вдохнувший недостаточно сонного газа, пришел в себя и попытался выстрелить в ужасное насекомое, которое смутно разглядел в сейфовой комнате. Рука дрогнула, и предназначавшаяся осе пуля угодила в Стратега, который как раз накапливал силы для мощного энерговыброса, в надежде стряхнуть противников. Выстрел оборвал Зараженному жизнь, а вся его энергия вышла из-под контроля, прихватив с собой и мощь жидкости в капельнице.  
— Ох, как это?! — Лаки, в костюме Птицы упорхнувший во время битвы в здание напротив, теперь отряхивался от оконных стекол, с тревогой глядя на раскуроченный банк. Он не рассмотрел траектории полета всех друзей, поэтому бросился туда, куда улетел самый светлый — в костюме Горностая. — Эй, ты жив?!  
Мускулистый парень со стоном зашевелился в металлической трухе — он угодил прямо на платную парковку, смяв кузов фургона.  
— Да… вроде. А ты как, мелкий? — болезненная трясущаяся усмешка. — Выглядишь поцарапанным… Уй-ё, у меня плечо выбито… Сука, какая боль.  
— Я отведу тебя в больницу, — решительно заявил Лаки, протягивая сокоманднику руки и помогая вылезти из машины. — Только не будем смотреть на лица друг друга.  
— Чувак, сейчас ночь, — Каракал неуверенно отвернулся, снял трансформацию. Белый костюм исчез, явив мятую спортивную форму и теплые ботинки. — К тебе пристанут: «Что десятилетка делает на улице в такой час???»  
— Ходит во сне, — пожал плечами Лаки и хихикнул, забирая у так и не оглянувшегося Каракала свою волшебную клипсу. Прижал порхнувшего в ладони квами к щеке. — Шутка. Пойдем к нам. Бабушка такое не спросит, и скорую тебе вызовет.  
— …Святая женщина…

Гадюке повезло и больше и меньше одновременно. Взрыв бросил его сквозь потолок прямо в виде осы, и пока гигантское насекомое пыталось взять контроль над отчаянным кувырканием в воздухе, то пропала сперва осиная ипостась, а потом и костюм Каракала — кончилось время трансформации. Ужаснувшийся возможности скорой кончины гермафродит не только не разбился, летя сквозь рассветный воздух в неизвестность, но и мягко приземлился.  
Приводнился в чертов зимний океан, на двухметровую глубину. Сперва удар о воду оглушил его, но квами не позволил полностью потерять сознание и тихо утонуть. Ушастый маленький ублюдок укусил подростка за палец с такой силой, что Локко безо всякого умения плавать подскочил в воде и добарахтался до твердого дна под ногами. Он остался стоять, обессилевший и перепуганный, саженях в трех от берега, и не мог двинуться с места. Волны с кромкой снежной пены били его по бокам.  
Там его и увидел лже-Змей, когда в поисках потерянного товарища очутился на берегу. Птица, не спешивший снимать «чешую», вообще не падал после взрыва, потому что задействовал суперспособность Гадюки, остановку времени, и мирно спустился на землю в безопасном месте. И заодно заметил, куда швырнуло осу.  
Птица громко свистнул, привлекая внимание стоящего в волнах прибоя подростка и запоздало понял, что видит его без маски. Это было плохо.  
Блондин махнул рукой на себя, зазывая настоящего Гадюку выходить из воды. К его изумлению, промокший до нитки товарищ зеркально повторил его жест, приглашая войти в сырость. Птица нахмурился, но предположил, что у сокомандника есть веская причина торчать на месте, и пошел в воду. Дико холодную, от которой наколдованный костюм пока еще спасал, попикивая таймером отключения.  
Птица остановился напротив Гадюки, хмуро глядя тому куда-то меж ключиц.  
— Снимай ты это, — попросил Гадюка, трясясь и улыбаясь белыми губами.  
«Тебе совсем мозг отшибло?» — хотел бы спросить Крылатый, но сейчас было не до того. Он махнул рукой и замысловато просвистел мелодию отмены трансформации. Сырой холод затопил его почти по грудь, сбивая дыхание.  
Гадюка смотрел на него почти что с обожанием. Наверно, от переохлаждения. Следовало скорее вывести дурака из моря и доставить в ближайшую больницу.  
— Р-рад встретиться лицом к-к лицу, — тот протянул руку. — Меня зовут Локко.  
Блондин подумал перед тем, как принять дергающуюся холодную ладонь и сжать в своей, пока еще не такой остывшей. Если лишившийся жилья и гражданского доверия Локко решил красиво помереть в холодной водице, то он выбрал себе не того слушателя для исповеди перед отходом в мир иной. Парень не собирался стоять и ждать, потому он буксиром потащил нового старого знакомого к суше, чувствуя, как сжимаются на ладони ледяные пальцы.

***

— Мы не способны одолеть всё зло на свете, потому что оно, в немалом количестве случаев, исходит от самого человечества. Квами приложили руку к появлению новых видов зла человеческой души и изощренному проявлению старых, однако можем ли мы винить их за это? Как говаривал мой прадед: «Паразиты заводятся, если не мыться». Чистому душой человеку не будет дела до квами, ибо те дают свои силы именно нуждающимся, то бишь неполноценным. Мстителям доморощенным, недолюбленным любовникам, оптимистичным альтруистам, и так далее.  
— Вы сейчас на полном серьезе приравниваете героев к… ?  
— К Зараженным. Точно. А так же к любым другим творящим зло.  
— Но, согласитесь, негоже ставить в один ряд серийного убийцу и супергероя!  
— Вам волю дай, вы любого морального урода героем опишете. Далеко ходить не нужно, вот военные хроники, можем посмотреть. Люди тысячами крошат друг друга в фарш, а им за это почет и уважение. Чем от этих солдатов отличаются серийный маньяк и, например, супергерой Буйвол? Есть несколько записей с камер наблюдения, где он калечит и буквально убивает преступников и Зараженных…  
— Господи, зачем Вы только храните этот кошмар?!  
— Это напоминание о том, что невозможно уничтожить все зло в мире. У зла столько лиц, столько имен… Какие там десять тысяч! Миллиарды, триллионы, бесконечность. Среди них — супергерой Буйвол, Вол, Бычок. Даже если он искоренит все зло во вселенной, в самом конце ему придется убить себя, чтобы зла уж точно не осталось. Но останется ли хоть что-то от вселенной?  
— …Так, мистер Вэл. Мы были бы благодарны, если бы Вы больше никогда не посещали наши курсы философии.  
— Спасибо от души. Честно, не знал, как помягче сказать, что ваши рожи заебали до тошноты. Прощайте.


End file.
